


La forza dell'acqua

by TrickNoTreat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Book 5 - A Dance with Dragons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickNoTreat/pseuds/TrickNoTreat
Summary: Roslin Frey è costretta a ingannare il Lord di Delta dell'Acqua, ma il buon cuore della fanciulla non può tollerare l'orrore delle Nozze Rosse e si schiera apertamente contro Walder Frey e la sua intera famiglia.La guerra è già perduta? Forse, ma Roslin non è ancora intenzionata a perdere anche la speranza.





	La forza dell'acqua

 

Roslin aveva sempre creduto che il proprio padre non potesse invecchiare. Quando lei non era ancora abbastanza alta per sedere al lungo desco dei Frey, Lord Walder era già un anziano a un passo dalla morte. Eppure non moriva, né sembrava intenzionato a farlo.

Resisteva stoico a capo delle sue Torri Gemelle, con la pelle cascante e macchiate e la bocca senza più denti. Roslin ne aveva sempre avuto ribrezzo – ma era _suo_ padre, sangue del suo sangue, e quell'umido castello era la sua casa.

A volte credeva che gli occhi di Lord Walder non la vedessero sul serio, che fossero ormai ciechi, vuoti, morti come avrebbero dovuto essere tutto il suo corpo, ma non era così: piccoli e acquosi, la sondavano dalla testa ai piedi come se fosse giunta al suo cospetto completamente nuda.

Roslin teneva il capo chino dinanzi all'espressione avida del padre. Se lo immaginava umettarsi la bocca sdentata, sogghignando febbrile fra sé. Avrebbe voluto fuggire, avrebbe voluto poter far qualcosa di più di serrare i pugni delle mani fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi.

«Cosa ne pensi, Edwyn? La piccola Ryella sarà una sposa meritevole dell'onore di Casa Tully?».

La risata di Walder Frey sapeva di fiele avvizzita. Roslin rabbrividì e si strinse nello scialle, ma l'uomo in piedi accanto al lord si limitò a storcere appena le labbra sottili e a incrociare le braccia.

«Questa è Roslin, mio Lord. Ryella è una delle nipoti di Hosteen».

« _Feh,_ non fa differenza» sputò l'anziano signore, chinandosi in avanti come un grosso ragno sul filo. «Robb Stark ti ha rifiutato, mia cara».

Roslin fece un profondo respiro.

«Casa Frey ha fatto giuramento di fedeltà a Re Robb, mio signore. Mi è giunta voce che Jeyne Westerling sia una fanciulla assai--».

«Io non ho giurato davanti a nessun ragazzino, né lo farò davanti alla troia che ha sposato!» la corresse con irruenza. Parte di Roslin pregò gli déi affinché la rabbia gli costasse un infarto. Era molto vecchio, d'altronde... quando poteva sopportare il suo cuore? «E non ho intenzione di passare oltre su quest'onta! _Feh_ , l'ho sempre detto che non ci si può fidare degli uomini del Nord. Hanno ghiaccio e sterco di uri al posto del cervello».

Roslin chinò ancora gli occhi.

«Ma Catelyn Stark è comunque una Tully» riprese Lord Walder dopo qualche istante. «E dopo la morte di quell'idiota di Hoster, Edmure Tully è diventato il Lord di Delta delle Acque».

« _Famiglia, dovere, onore_ » ridacchiò con disprezzo Edwyn, scuotendo piano la testa. «State certo che cercheranno di rimediare alla scelleratezza del loro re».

Il sorriso senza denti del signore delle Torri Gemelle era una delle cose più spaventose che Roslin avesse mai visto. E dopo sedici anni trascorsi a sopportarne la vista, il timore referenziale che nutriva non si era mai assopito. Temeva suo padre quanto ognuno dei suoi fratellastri più grandi – e quel posto era umido e freddo, e lei avrebbe tanto voluto fuggire...

«Sarà un grande matrimonio, mia cara Roslin...» ridacchiò di nuovo Lord Walder. « _Feh_ , spero che il rosso doni alla tua giovane carnagione».

Per la prima volta, Edwyn Frey si lasciò andare ad una leggera risatina di scherno. Roslin li esaminò con attenzione. I loro occhi brillavano della stessa folle ambizione. E poi capì.

«No...» mormorò appena, indietreggiando d'istinto e stringendo le mani al petto. «No, non lo farò».

L'ilarità si spense in fretta nelle gole di entrambi gli uomini.

«No?» ripeté con un soffio furioso Walder Frey. «Sei solo una puttanella come tutte le mie figlie. _Io_ decido che farmene di voi. _Feh_ , stavo per farti regina».

“Regina di un re morto” ricordò Roslin. «Credevo che i piani fossero cambiati... che Lord Tywin avesse--».

«Non è questione che ti riguardi» la fermò seccato Edwyn. «Sposerai Edmure Tully».

« _Feh_ , e ti consiglio di aprire in fretta le gambe, perché non ci sarà molto tempo».

«No» ripeté con più forza Roslin. Resistere allo sguardo di feroce accusa nei loro occhi era quasi impossibile. «È un crimine terribile agli occhi degli dèi. Io non... non voglio farlo. E non dovreste nemmeno voi, padre. Casa Frey non avrà onore in tutto questo».

Quando aveva iniziato a piangere?

Lord Walder si umettò le labbra diverse volte. Era una visione nauseante.

«Onore... _feh_ , Robb Stark non ci ha pensato molto, quando si è sposato una Westerling. Ti consiglio di pensarci meglio, mia cara. Se non lo farai, le mie guardie saranno felici di darti ospitalità nelle loro celle... _feh_ , e in tutti i loro letti e porcili. Dì, che ne dici di diventare la moglie di tutti i miei servitori?».

Roslin represse un brivido. Non poteva dire sul serio, eppure... i suoi occhi sembravano quelli di una vecchia vipera e la sua lingua era davvero velenosa.

«Potrei regalarti la testa di un paio delle tue sorelle come dono di nozze. _Feh_ , un paio di bocche in meno da sfamare».

Le guance pallide di Roslin erano rigate da lacrime silenziose.

«Dunque... ricordami cosa devi fare, cara» disse Walder Frey a bruciapelo.

«S-sposerò Lord Edmure di Delta delle Acque...» balbettò in un sospiro rassegnato.

«E cosa dovrai essere svelta ad aprire?».

La giovane si fece sfuggire un singhiozzo. Portò le mani al viso, incapace di fermare oltre il pianto che le stava serrando la gola.

«L-le gambe, mio signore... sposerò Lord Edmure e...».

 _«Feh,_ e poi li uccideremo tutti. Ripetilo con me, mia cara. Sposerai quella dannata trota e...?».

«E poi li uccideremo tutti».

“Possano i Sette Dèi giudicarti un giorno con equità, padre”.

 

*

 

A causa di tutto quel parlare di fiumi e trote, Roslin si era immaginata il proprio futuro marito come una bavosa versione più giovane del padre, abituato a sputare mentre parlava e a leccarsi le labbra con la lingua biancastra. Ma Lord Edmure non era un Frey.

Di prima vista, Roslin non aveva visto niente più di un uomo di media statura dai cappelli rossicci. Si era stupita di quanto fosse giovane – ma forse era solo a causa della triste abitudine di Walder Frey di restare vivo, e di quella naturale dei suoi eredi di diventare prima vecchi e poi Lord. Più tardi si era accorta che i suoi occhi erano di un intenso azzurro e la barba curata gli conferiva un aspetto ben più fiero dello stemma che portava sul petto. E rideva, rideva tanto, Lord Edmure. E quando non rideva, Roslin riusciva sempre a vedergli un sorriso sul volto.

Roslin cercava disperatamente di non pensare alle proprie nozze – e di non pensare a Lord Edmure, che riusciva a farla ridere nonostante il peso del proprio cuore e le raccontava dello splendore dei fiumi che circondavano Delta delle Acque. Sembrava un luogo meraviglioso, quello. Così diverso dalle tetre Torri Gemelle. Sebbene la guerra insanguinasse quelle terre, sembrava che la gente dei fiumi non avesse ancora perduto la forza di lottare e sorridere.

Il loro Lord era dunque fatto della stessa pasta del proprio popolo? Lord Edmure avrebbe lottato fino alla fine?

«Sapete nuotare, Roslin?».

«Non bene, mio signore».

«Chiamatemi Edmure» sorrise lui a sua volta. «Da bambino feci una scommessa con il protetto di mio padre, Petyr. Quel piccolo bastardo diceva che non avrei avuto il coraggio di gettarmi nel fiume dalla balconata del solarium di mio padre. Era una delle finestre più alte di Delta delle Acque».

Roslin immaginò di tuffarsi dal torrione più alto delle Torri Gemelle e fu attraversata da un brivido.

«Petyr era un ragazzino dalla lingua lunga quanto la mia» continuò Edmure, appoggiandole una mano alla vita mentre passeggiavano fra i bivacchi dell'esercito del nord. «È Maestro del Conio per il falso Baratheon, ora. È sempre stato bravo a scegliersi gli amici, ma quando si fa un nemico, se lo fa sempre più grande di lui: se Catelyn dovesse mettergli le mani addosso, non credo riuscirei a salvargli di nuovo la pelle». Edmure ridacchiò appena. «Eravamo proprio dei ragazzini stupidi, all'epoca... nel tuffo mi spaccai una gamba. L'acqua era troppo bassa. A ripensarci adesso, credo che quel bastardo di Ditocorto lo sapesse perfettamente».

«Vi siete davvero buttato da qui? Quanti anni avevate?».

«Nove o dieci. Ma quando l'ho rifatto a dodici, ne sono uscito illeso».

Roslin lo guardò e valutò nuovamente la pericolosità del salto. Poi si mordicchiò il labbro, e dopo pochi istanti la sua risata stava riecheggiando nel largo corridoio.

«Voi siete pazzo...» commentò con una smorfia. «Gettarsi _una_ volta è sciocco e irresponsabile... due volte è un suicidio».

«E chi ha detto che mi sono fermato alla seconda volta?» replicò lui. «Quando ho imparato come non farmi male, non facevo che gettarmi dalle finestre. Lysa non faceva che rincorrermi da tutte le parti in preda all'ansia, e Ditocorto...» si interruppe per fare un sorriso storto. «Diciamo che era bravo a depistarla. I problemi iniziavano quando erano Catelyn ad acciuffarmi... ma sarei lieto di insegnarvi a nuotare. Non è certo mia intenzione gettarvi da un balcone prima di avervi insegnato come stare a galla».

Roslin guardò per l'ennesima volta il proprio futuro marito. Edmure era un uomo ben più piacente di quanto non avesse creduto. I suoi occhi azzurri brillavano di vivacità e il suo sorriso sembrava nato per coinvolgere altri sorrisi. La sua risata era piena di vita, e quando il sole si rifletteva fra i suoi capelli, sembrava avesse sottili lingue di fuoco sul capo.

Ed era buono, Edmure Tully, e Roslin aveva il cuore serrato in una tremenda morsa. E se gli avesse rivelato ciò che suo padre aveva intenzionato di fare?

“Potrei regalarti la testa delle tue sorelle come dono di nozze” risuonò nella sua testa.

«Ho forse detto qualcosa che non avrei dovuto?» s'informò con sincera preoccupazione Edmure, fermandosi accanto a lei e stringendole delicatamente una mano. Roslin voleva mettersi a piangere. Era un uomo così amabile... «Il sorriso vi è svanito dal volto con la lestezza di un lampo di un temporale... vi assicuro che scherzavo. Non sprecherei mai tanta bellezza gettandola da un balcone».

«Non avete detto nulla di male, mio signore... sono solo...» esitò. “Menti, o le tue sorelle moriranno”. «Sono solo un po' triste all'idea di abbandonare la mia casa».

«Delta delle Acque e le Torri Gemelle non distano molto. Quando la guerra sarà conclusa, potremmo andare dall'una all'altra a vostro piacimento».

“Diglielo”.

Roslin accarezzò distrattamente la trota dipinta sulla sua casacca di pelle. Come sarebbe stato essere la signora dei fiumi? Alzarsi ogni mattina con i riflessi del sole sulle acque che scorrevano attorno al castello, mangiare fresco pesce dolce ogni sera e imparare a nuotare insieme al lord suo marito... _Lady Roslin Tully, signora dei fiumi_. La stretta sulla mano di Edmure si fece più forte. Scoprì improvvisamente che sarebbe stata molto felice di avere un paio di bambini dai capelli rossi. Avrebbero potuto avere il bel sorriso del padre, il suo buon cuore, il suo onore verso la famiglia... avrebbe potuto lasciare per sempre le Torri Gemelle. Nessuno dei suoi figli ne avrebbe portato il nome.

«Potremmo sposarci a Delta delle Acque, mio signore» mormorò appena.

Edmure la fissò stupito.

«Credevo desideraste sposarvi alle Torri Gemelle».

«È desiderio di mio padre, non mio». La voce le tremava e le dita stavano ormai artigliando le mani del lord. «Edmure, queste nozze sono--».

«Lord Edmure».

La voce baritonale di Walder il Nero risuonò alle spalle di Roslin come una frusta. La giovane si strinse al braccio di Edmure, con la bocca secca e la confessione ancora stretta in gola. L'imponente uomo si avvicinò a loro a grandi passi, la mascella rigida sotto la barba nera. Roslin ne aveva timore quanto e forse più del padre.

Nel vedere il secondo erede delle Torri Gemelle, il sorriso di Edmure si fece più freddo, ma non esitò nel stringergli la mano.

«Ser Walder. È un piacere rivedervi».

«Il mio lord vorrà perdonarmi se non ho potuto accorrere prima a rendervi omaggio» si scusò con tono apatico. Al di sotto delle ispide sopracciglia scure, l'occhiata che rivolse a Roslin era di puro odio. «Desideravo accertarmi di persona che le guarnigioni fossero attrezzate per un eventuale attacco degli eserciti di Tywin Lannister».

“Volevi accertarti che le lame dei Frey fossero pronte per il banchetto” capì Roslin con un tremito.

«Non nutro timore a riguardo» affermò con decisione Edmure. «Non è Joffrey Baratheon a dirigere l'esercito nemico, ma Lord Tywin. Non si getterebbe mai in un'azione tanto sconsiderata».

«Naturalmente avete ragione». La bocca di Walder il Nero si storse in un sorriso privo di allegria. «Spero che la mia cara cugina non abbia già iniziato a tediarvi con le sue chiacchiere. Donne» sputò con disprezzo. «Parlano sempre troppo».

Edmure le rivolse un'occhiata penetrante, ma i suoi occhi erano gentili e privi di dubbio.

«Dite davvero? Io ne stavo elogiando il silenzio quanto la bellezza».

Walder il Nero emise un lungo sbuffo sarcastico.

«Sono entrambi doni rari in una donna. Sono lieto di sapere che Delta delle Acque omaggerà la mia casa con questo matrimonio, Lord Edmure. Nessun mio augurio potrebbe eguagliare le speranze che Lord Frey nutre per questa felice unione».

“Diglielo ora” si ripeté con forza Roslin. “Lord Edmure ti proteggerà. È un uomo di buon cuore e di indubbio coraggio, non esiterà nell'estrarre la spada per difenderti”. Roslin aprì la bocca per parlare, ma un secondo pensiero più crudo aleggiò nella sua testa. “E se la sua lama reclamasse per vendetta anche il mio sangue? E se non fosse generoso e comprensivo quanto appare?”.

«Non v'è onore più grande che il mio signore avrebbe potuto concedermi» ripeté per la centesima volta.

A Roslin non sfuggì lo sguardo di duro ammonimento negli occhi neri di Walder. Si strinse ancora di più al braccio di Edmure e cacciò indietro le lacrime. Non si era mai sentita tanto sporca e codarda.

 

*

 

Al di sotto dell'armatura rossa e blu adornata con la trota di Casa Tully, Edmure aveva un fisico asciutto e slanciato. Il suo petto era attraversato da vecchi segni di spada – solo un paio di loro sembravano abbastanza recenti. Alla luce delle torce della ricca stanza che Lord Frey aveva concesso loro, i capelli rossi sembravano davvero fatti di fuoco.

Roslin non riusciva a smettere di piangere silenziosamente, con quell'amara confessione sempre stretta nel petto.

“Ti regalerò la testa di ognuna delle tue sorelle”.

Edmure le sfiorò con delicatezza il viso e le asciugò una lacrima con il pollice.

«Inizio a credere di non essere bello quanto credevo» le disse, e il suo sorriso gentile le trafisse nuovamente l'anima. «Se preferisci, posso coprirmi la testa con il lenzuolo. Dovresti solo sopportare la vista dei miei piedi».

La ragazza deglutì a stento e tentò di rispondere al sorriso del marito. Guardando i suoi occhi azzurri tanto allegri e vivaci, si domandò come fosse possibile che un uomo del genere non avesse ancora trovato una moglie. Le sue cugine e sorellastre già maritate l'avevano avvisata sulla durezza dei matrimoni, sui dolori che la attendevano nelle camere da letto dei loro signori, sulla rudezza degli uomini e della prima notte di nozze. Probabilmente nessuna di loro aveva mai avuto la fortuna di giacere nel talamo nuziale con qualcuno con il cuore di Edmure Tully.

“È un uomo di grande onore e di aspetto ben più piacente di quanto non avresti mai potuto sperare” si disse. Cercò di rievocare nella propria mente ciò che lui aveva raccontato di Delta delle Acque, tornò a immaginarsi di camminare al suo fianco lungo le sponde dei fiumi, con il mantello rosso e blu mosso nel vento e il sole tiepido sul viso. _Lady Roslin Tully_. Era un sogno bello, tutto sommato, ed era bello anche Edmure. _Lady Tully_. D'improvviso, si trovò a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato meraviglioso poter avere bambini con gli stessi capelli ramati. “Non avrai bambini. Non con lui. Non a Delta delle Acque. Non sarai mai _davvero_ Lady Tully. Sarai solo una Frey che ha ingannato il regno del Nord”.

“Ti regalerò la testa di ognuna delle tue sorelle”.

Le mani di Roslin risalirono sul petto di Edmure. Gli occhi di lui non facevano che ammirare ogni dettaglio del suo viso, le sue labbra continuavano a sussurrare al suo orecchio quanto fosse meravigliosa...

Roslin avrebbe tanto voluto che potesse essere vero. Tentò con tutte le proprie forze di scacciare il pensiero che presto lui sarebbe morto, lei non avrebbe mai visto Delta delle Acque e non sarebbe mai stata la sua signora dei fiumi.

Le dita di Edmure erano gentili quanto i suoi sorrisi, le sue parole erano dolci e rassicuranti, e sebbene le lacrime continuassero a rigarle il volto, Roslin non avvertì nemmeno la metà del dolore della quale era stata avvertita. Scoprì in fretta quanto le proprie mani potessero adattarsi bene alle sue spalle. Lei era una cosina piccola e magra, d'altronde, dalla gambe lunghe ma dai fianchi stretti, e fra le braccia di Edmure si sentiva ancora più piccola.

“Lui ti proteggerà”.

Mentre i singhiozzi che ancora la tormentavano si trasformarono in piacevoli gemiti, Roslin continuava a tacere.

Fu solo più tardi, quando da lontano le giunsero le note de “Le Piogge di Castamere” che scattò di colpo e si mise a sedere, con il lenzuolo stretto d'istinto al petto a coprirle il seno. Edmure spalancò gli occhi di colpo nel sentire la testa della giovane moglie sollevarsi tanto lestamente dal proprio petto.

«Roslin?» le chiese debolmente. «Cosa c'è?».

Roslin respirava a stento, le dita erano serrate con forza attorno alla stoffa bianca.

“Non voglio che lo uccidano”.

«Metti l'armatura» gli disse con voce rotta. «Per la bontà degli Dèi, scappa».

Il signore di Delta delle Acque sembrò comprendere in un istante cosa stesse per succedere. Saltò fuori dal letto e si infilò in fretta le braghe di cuoio, ma era troppo tardi. Gli armigeri dei Frey avevano già sfondato la porta della camera. Roslin cacciò un grido acuto e si ritrasse. Edmure non aveva con sé la propria spada, ma il suo braccio si allungò in fretta davanti a lei.

“Mi sta proteggendo... per gli Dèi, lui mi sta proteggendo!”.

Edwyn Frey si fece largo fra le daghe dei propri uomini ed entrò nella stanza. Stretta nella mano destra, la sua spada gocciolava sangue sulle assi del pavimento. Roslin vide le spalle di Edmure irrigidirsi.

«Che diavolo significa?» sibilò furioso.

«Che qualcuno ha vinto la guerra, Edmure». Edwyn si avvicinò e sollevò la punta della spada verso la sua gola. «E non è stato il Nord».

Roslin si mosse senza nemmeno pensare. In un lampo si ritrovò fra lui e Edmure, con il lenzuolo che avvolgeva il suo corpo minuto come un triste sudario e la lama di Edwyn che luccicava minaccioso davanti al suo sguardo. La sua mano si strinse istintivamente al polso di Edmure.

«Che ogni uomo in questo mondo possa maledire a vita la casa dei Frey». Nonostante il pianto, cercava di parlare con voce forte – cercava _di credere_ di essere forte. «Non condividerò oltre questa colpa. Se devi uccidere Lord Edmure, allora la tua spada dovrà prima attraversare il mio petto».

«No».

Non era stato Edwyn a parlare, ma Edmure. Le sua mani si appoggiarono ai fianchi di Roslin e la spostarono con delicatezza, ma ogni traccia di affetto e cortesia era svanita dai suoi occhi.

«Il posto di una fanciulla come te non è davanti a una lama».

“È nei Sette Inferi insieme a tutti gli altri Frey” concluse per lui Roslin.

 

*

 

Delta delle Acque era forse perfino più bella di come Edmure l'aveva descritta, ma Roslin non era in grado di ammirarne la bellezza. Il cielo le sembrava sempre grigio e plumbeo, il vento rigido, le notti infinite. Sebbene nelle sue tende ci fossero sempre un paio di serve pronte ad attizzare il fuoco e a prepararle bagni caldi, davanti all'ingresso si muovevano in continuazione le ombre delle guardie che la controllavano.

“Sono prigioniera del mio stesso padre in una terra che non mi è mai appartenuta”.

Ogni giorno era uno strazio che non aveva mai fine. Gli uomini di Ryman venivano a prenderla ogni mattina, e la costringevano a sedere fuori dalla propria tende, osservando Edmure in piedi sul patibolo con il cappio al collo fino al tramonto. Le veniva portato da mangiare ed era riverita come se non fosse una prigioniera, ma Roslin sapeva che dietro tutto quel macabro sipario c'era l'umorismo nero di suo padre.

“Edwyn gliel'ha detto” aveva capito. “Gli ha detto che mi sono messa fra lui e Edmure...”.

Ed ecco la sua punizione, servita davanti alla grandiosità del castello in cui nei suoi sogni avrebbe vissuto in compagnia di Edmure, in un'altra vita, in un'altra eventualità.

Di tanto in tanto, Ryman si esibiva sul patibolo accanto a Edmure, gridando con forza che l'avrebbe impiccato da un momento all'altro, che era pronto a rispedire a Brynden Tully il corpo del Lord dei fiumi in piccoli pezzi.

Con il passare dei giorni, Roslin aveva capito la farsa – e probabilmente lo aveva capito anche Edmure, che fermo su quel patibolo sembrava sempre meno spaventato e più tediato.

Il lord suo marito non le rivolgeva mai alcuno sguardo. Se ne restava là, stremato e lacero con il cappio attorno al collo, e ogni volta che Ryman lo sbeffeggiava, appariva sempre il più nobile fra i due. A volte Roslin vedeva le sue labbra storcersi in un sorriso di scherno al di sotto della barba rossa: le gote di Ryman si infiammavano e i suoi strepiti oltraggiati risuonavano per tutto l'accampamento.

Ma non guardava mai nella sua direzione, eppure doveva sapere che lei era lì, a pochi passi da lui, ogni giorno dacché li avevano trascinati lontano dalle Torri Gemelle.

“Non vuole vedermi”. Roslin non si dava pace. Quando aveva scoperto cos'avevano fatto gli uomini di suo padre al corpo di Robb Stark, aveva dato di matto e aveva cercato di piantare le unghie negli occhi di Edwyn. Walder il Nero l'aveva afferrata per un braccio e l'aveva scaraventata a terra.

«Una scopata non basta a renderti una Tully, ma forse scopare con tutti i Frey potrebbe ricordarti qual è il tuo posto» le aveva detto con disprezzo. «In pochi si tirerebbero indietro».

Si sollevò dal proprio giaciglio alle prime luci dell'alba con indolenza, indossò un abito di lana grigia estremamente semplice ed uscì fuori dalla tenda ben prima che fosse costretta. L'abitudine era ormai più forte di loro.

Chiese che le fosse portato qualcosa da mangiare e sedette alla piccola tavola disposta a pochi metri dal patibolo. Il sole non era ancora sorto e Ryman non aveva ancora trascinato Edmure al suo cappio. Le servirono del pane, qualche fetta di formaggio duro e un paio di mele verdi. Era anche più di quanto non aveva sperato.

Addentò una mela, ma scoprì di non avere molto appetito. Dopo qualche minuto, si levò alto il vociare di Ser Ryman e dei suoi uomini. Come ogni giorno dacché era iniziato quel dannato inferno, Ryman spinse con forza Edmure sulla forca, gli infilò il cappio al collo ed estrasse baldanzoso la spada. Con quella pancia rigonfia e il naso rosso, l'erede delle Torri Gemelle sembrava più simile a un giullare che a un lord. Edmure sembrava più lord di tutti gli uomini che lo circondavano anche senza nulla più di un paio di pantaloni lerci addosso.

«Brynden Tully, metti fuori la testa dal tuo fiume!» iniziò a strepitare Ryman. Qualcuno dei suoi uomini fischiò con scherno verso Edmure. Roslin pregò che le acque lo inghiottissero. «Vieni a vedere la fine a cui è destinato il tuo valoroso nipote! Guarda la trota di Delta delle Acque appesa alla mia lenza!» rise sguaiato, sputacchiandosi addosso.

L'unico motivo per cui Roslin non distolse lo sguardo, fu la speranza che quel giorno fosse diverso. Se solo Edmure si fosse voltato... se solo avesse voluto guardarla solo per un istante...

«Mia cara Roslin».

Roslin trasalì. Accompagnati da un numero di servitori spropositato, il piccolo Ser Emmon Frey e sua moglie Genna si stavano avvicinando a lei. Con loro c'era anche Edwyn. Lady Genna era grossa almeno il doppio di entrambi i Frey. Roslin si domandò se non se ne fosse perfino mangiata qualcuno.

Ser Emmon si chinò per baciarle con educazione la mano, ma Roslin non rispose ai suoi sorrisi. I suoi occhi lo fissarono gelidamente mentre prendeva posto accanto a lei. Edwyn e Lady Genna sedettero loro di fronte.

«È dunque vera la notizia che delizierai casa Frey con un altro erede?» s'informò in fretta Emmon, sfiorandole la mano. Roslin si ritrasse al suo tocco..

«No» sentenziò secca. «Non porto alcun Frey in grembo. Che gli Dèi siano ringraziati per questo».

Le labbra di Edwyn si storsero in un sogghigno malefico.

«Che vi avevo detto? È impazzita».

Emmon parve agitarsi nervosamente. Davanti a lui, Lady Genna non smetteva di fissarla con crescente interesse.

“Era una Lannister” si ricordò la giovane. “Dicono non abbia mai cessato di esserlo”.

«Mia cara Roslin, io--».

«Non sono la tua cara Roslin».

Le parole le erano uscite con estrema spontaneità. Sembrava che il trascorrere dei giorni davanti a Edmure sulla forca l'avessero resa sempre più indisponente nei confronti dei proprio parenti. Dopotutto, si diceva talvolta, nel suo grembo stava crescendo un Tully – l'erede di Delta delle Acque. Edmure gli aveva detto: i Tully prendono la forza dal loro fiumi, e per quanto sventolassero i vessilli dei Frey, quelle terre non sarebbero mai appartenute a loro.

“Famiglia, dovere, onore”.

«Ma io sono il lord di Delta delle Acque e tu mi porterai rispetto» strepitò agitato Emmon. Davanti allo sguardo confuso di Roslin, infilò una mano nella cintura e le sventolò sotto il naso una lettera arrotolata. «Mi è giunta da Approdo del Re. Sua Maestà mi ha espressamente nominato come successore di quei traditori dei Tully». La sua voce gongolante era terribilmente fastidiosa. «E dov'è il fu Lord Edmure? Oh, eccolo là!» esclamò deliziato in direzione della forca. Edmure teneva il capo chino e gli occhi chiusi. «Ryman ha intenzione di impiccarlo in giornata?».

Il tono leggero e canzonatorio con cui lo chiese a Edwyn fu troppo.

«Edmure Tully rimarrà comunque il lord di Delta delle Acque».

« _Io_ sono il lord».

«No. Il signore dei fiumi è l'uomo che il tuo ridicolo nipote continua a portare su quella forca».

«Si è innamorata di lui» spiegò con tono tetro Edwyn, massaggiandosi distrattamente le palpebre. «Perdonala, Emmon. È solo una ragazzina confusa dalla gravidanza».

«Ti sei innamorata di lui dopo una sola notte di nozze?» s'intromise Lady Genna con divertito stupore. «Per la gloria degli dèi, non sapevo che Edmure Tully nascondesse una vera trota nelle braghe».

«È un uomo migliore di quanto nessuno di voi potrà mai sperare di essere» continuò imperterrita Roslin, con le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere e le gote arrossate. «E Robb Stark sarebbe stato un re mille volte migliore di qualsiasi Lannister... perché al Trono di Spade siede un Lannister, non un Baratheon».

Quelle parole fecero gelare l'atmosfera attorno al tavolo. Roslin scoprì di non avere paura. Forse ne aveva già avuta abbastanza per tutta la sua vita. “I Tully prendono la loro forza dal fiume” si disse. “Non sei una Tully, ma lo sarà tuo figlio. E lo è suo padre, fiero con il cappio al collo e la morte sotto i piedi”.

Il manrovescio di Emmon le giunse del tutto inaspettato. Scivolò dalla panchina di legno e finì con le mani in una pozzanghera fangosa. Si sfiorò leggermente il punto della guancia dove lui l'aveva colpita. Faceva male, ma credeva di poterlo sopportare: non avrebbe dato a nessuno di loro la soddisfazione di vederla soffrire.

«Io sono il tuo lord!» gridò con furia Emmon, alzandosi in piedi e brandendo la pergamena del re come una spada. «Il Lord di Delta delle Acque! Esigo _rispetto_ da una puttanella ingrata che si è fatta mettere incinta in una sola notte!».

Roslin inarcò ironica un sopracciglio. “I Tully prendono la forza dal fiume”.

« _Lord_ Emmon ha avuto dunque bisogno di più notti per scoprire come fare?».

Se Lady Genna non fosse intervenuta, quella battuta le sarebbe costata la testa. La scusò a causa delle follie provocate dalla gravidanze, placò l'insofferente marito e ordinò a Edwyn di non sollevare un dito contro di lei.

«È sono una ragazzina confusa e innamorata» tagliò corto Lady Genna. «Peccato che io non abbia potuto esserlo quanto lei, ai miei tempi...».

Mentre le serve di Lady Genna la aiutavano ad alzarsi, lo sguardo di Roslin venne attirato dalla forca: gli occhi di Edmure non le erano mai parsi più brillanti.

*

 

Una delle serve la svegliò in piena notte e per un attimo Roslin credette di morirne.

“Lo hanno impiccato” pensò di colpo. Stava per gridare e correre fuori dalla tenda, quando vide Lady Genna davanti a lei, ammantata in un mantello scuro e grossa quanto una montagna. L'espressione del suo viso sembrava di tenera nostalgia.

«Sono stata giovane anch'io, mia cara» le disse. «Non innamorata, questo è certo, ma giovane sì. Metti qualcosa sulle spalle prima di uscire. La notte è fredda e tu sei una giovane donna incinta».

Roslin scosse confusa il capo.

«Dove mi portate?».

«Dal lord di Delta delle Acque» rispose con un sorriso irriverente l'anziana donna.

«Dite a vostro marito che non mi sento molto bene. Se vuole parlare con me, può tagliarmi la testa».

Gemma sembrò studiarla con profonda attenzione. Portò le mani ai larghi fianchi, inclinò un po' il capo e poi scoppiò in una risatina frizzante.

«Se il bambino che porti in grembo è cocciuto solo la metà di quanto lo sono i suoi genitori, il dominio di Emmon sui fiumi sarà assai breve».

«Edmure non è più il lord. Il mio bambino non ha diritti su Delta delle Acque».

«Fossi in te, non lo crederei» ribatté pungente Lady Genna, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Tutto ciò che Emmon può rivendicare di queste fertili terre è una sciocca pergamena firmata da un bambino, mentre tu sei una Tully, adesso, e qualunque cosa stia crescendo nel tuo grembo... beh, mia cara, temo sia l'erede legittimo di Delta delle Acque».

«Nemmeno il nostro re è l'erede legittimo». Roslin scosse il capo. «Se non lo è il nostro re, possono non esserlo anche i suoi lord».

«Ad Approdo del Re l'insolenza ti sarebbe già costata la testa».

«La mia testa non ha più molta importanza. Non ho più una casa, non ho più una famiglia, e il lord mio marito verrà impiccato non appena Ryman si sarà stancato di prenderne in giro l'onore. Una volta avevo paura di mio padre... di Walder il Nero, di Edwyn, probabilmente l'avrei avuto anche di voi...».

«L'amore ti ha reso coraggiosa?».

Roslin le rivolse uno sguardo carico di tristezza.

«No. L'amore mi ha portato via tutto».

Lady Genna la fissò per un lungo istante di silenzio.

«Avanti, vestiti» le ordinò perentoria.

«Non ho intenzione di vedere vostro marito».

«Non ti sto portando da _mio_ marito. Ti sto portando dal tuo».

 

*

 

Edmure giaceva in un angolo di una piccola gabbia di legno intrecciato a pochi passi dalla tenda di Ryman Frey. Quando Lady Genna ordinò ai due gendarmi di aprirne la porta, i suoi occhi si riaprirono lentamente. Roslin avanzò tremante nel terriccio umido, stretta attorno al mantello e con la candela tremante fra le mani.

«R-Roslin?».

Lei si inginocchiò accanto a lui e posò la piccola fiamma a terra. Il volto di Edmure era scarno, sporco e pieno di lividi, i capelli rossi gli ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle curve e la barba era cresciuta in un intrico di nodi e fango.

«Mio signore...».

Roslin riconobbe il suo sorriso gentile perfino nella penombra.

«Il tuo signore è qui da qualche parte, sotto tutto questo strato di terra e sangue». I suoi polsi erano incatenati, ma Edmure riuscì comunque a sollevare una mano per accarezzarle appena il viso. «Stai bene?».

«Perché siete _voi_ a chiederlo _a me_?» rispose con una smorfia addolorata. Coprì la mano di lui con una delle proprie. «Dovrebbe essere il contrario».

«Perché sono un gentiluomo sporco di fango». Roslin si ritrovò a sorridere. Le dita di Edmure si intrecciarono alle sue. «E perché mi è stato detto che portate in grembo mio figlio».

«Sì».

«Se mia sorella fosse ancora viva, non vedrei l'ora di sbatterglielo in faccia. Diceva che i tuoi fianchi erano troppo esili».

Era un'altra battuta, un altro tentativo di rendere l'aria insalubre della notte un po' meno agghiacciante, ma la voce di Edmure risuonava mesta e sconfitta. Roslin chinò il capo.

«Mi dispiace... mi hanno costretto. Il lord mio padre ha detto che mi avrebbe gettato ai suoi armigeri... e che avrebbe ucciso le mie sorelle».

«Roslin...».

«No, voi dovete credermi. Io non volevo... che gli Dèi possano giudicarmi con equità, ciò che è successo alle Torri Gemelle va oltre ogni umano crimine...».

«Roslin...».

«Io desideravo davvero poter essere la vostra lady, mio signore, desideravo davvero che mi portaste al fiume per insegnarmi a nuotare... io non ho mai voluto farmi del male, io... io...».

«Roslin».

Roslin piangeva a dirotto e nemmeno se ne era accorto. La mano di Edmure era ancora sul suo viso, il suo pollice le accarezzava leggero il punto dove Emmon Frey l'aveva colpita.

«Io credo di essere _davvero_ innamorata di voi, mi signore».

Edmure sorrise con affetto, ma quando parlò il suo tono era severo.

«Non dovresti esserlo. È pericoloso per te. Ho visto cos'è accaduto questa mattina».

«Ho solo detto la verità. Delta delle Acque appartiene a voi».

«Delta delle Acque è perduta quanto lo è la guerra. Mio zio non riuscirà a difenderla per sempre e prima o poi Ryman si stancherà di infilarmi ogni santo giorno il cappio al collo e aprirà la botola».

«Avevate detto di avere una sorella a Nido dell'Aquila... forse la Valle di Arryn risponderà».

«Lysa?» esclamò sbalordito Edmure. «Nemmeno la fine di ognuno dei Sette Regni potrebbe spingerla a scendere da quella montagna».

«Nemmeno la fine del proprio fratello?».

Edmure fece uno sbuffo rassegnato.

«No. Nemmeno quella».

Roslin chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte al suo petto. Lo sentì posarle un bacio leggero fra i capelli. Rimasero in silenzio diversi minuti, poi Roslin disse:

«Voi siete ancora il lord di Delta delle Acque. Nulla di ciò che Emmon può dire cambierà la fedeltà del vostro popolo». “Qualunque cosa stia crescendo nel tuo grembo, mia cara, credo sia l'erede legittimo di Delta delle Acque” le aveva detto Lady Genna. «Oh, no...» mormorò improvvisamente, alzando il capo e fissandolo spaventata. «Stanno aspettando che nasca».

Edmure sembrava confuso.

«Di che parli?».

Roslin scosse il capo in preda all'agitazione.

«Attendono la nascita del bambino prima di...» si morse le labbra, incapace di terminare la frase.

Non ce ne fu bisogno. Edmure aveva già capito.

«Aspettano di avere fra le mani un altro erede di Delta delle Acque» concluse per lei. «Qualcuno di meno pericoloso del sottoscritto».

«E io sono una Frey...» aggiunse piano Roslin, portandosi una mano alla bocca. «E gli alfieri dei fiumi non saranno mai fedeli al figlio di una Frey coinvolta nella morte di re Robb».

«Non è colpa tua».

«Avrei dovuto dirvi prima la verità».

«Hai agito come avrebbe agito chiunque. Te ne prego, Roslin... non fartene una colpa. Sei così bella quando abbandoni quell'espressione triste».

Roslin fece un lungo sospiro e guardò i suoi occhi azzurri. La sua bocca tremava nello sforzo di contenere il pianto, ma sorrise comunque. Scostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte di Edmure e si avvicinò alle sue labbra.

«Se nascesse una bambina, voi sareste ancora l'erede legittimo e forse potremmo--».

«Roslin, voglio che tu fugga». Il sussurro di Edmure era appena percettibile.

«No, non voglio andarmene...».

«Non costringermi a ordinartelo in qualità di tuo lord, Roslin... fallo e basta. Devi salvare il bambino. Di' a Marq che deve portarti a nord».

«A Nord?».

«Alla Barriera». Le parole di Edmure ormai non erano che un soffio al suo orecchio. «Parla con Jon Snow. È il figlio bastardo di Eddard Stark. In assenza di eredi, Robb lo ha nominato suo successore. La guerra non è perduta, Roslin... ma non è da qui che possiamo farla ripartire».

«Come posso andarmene da qui?».

«Cerca Marq Piper. Anche se ora è costretto a chinarsi davanti a Emmon Frey, resta il mio alfiere più fidato. Lui sa di Jon».

Roslin chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle del marito. Fu un bacio debole, triste e sapeva di fango, ma sulla lingua di Roslin non rimase che l'amaro sapore della rassegnazione. Osservò ancora i suoi occhi, così belli e vivaci.

«Un giorno mi insegnerete a nuotare nelle acque del Tumblestone, vero?».

Lord Edmure arrangiò un sorriso fiducioso.

«A te e a ognuno dei nostri figli. Hai la mia parola d'onore».

“Famiglia, dovere, onore” si ripeté con forza Roslin. “La guerra non è ancora persa”.

 

 


End file.
